


At the Femme-Joker's Mercy

by LateStageInfernalism



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU (Comics), GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Denial and Edging, F/M, Fdom, Finally Catching the Bat?, Rape, audio script, f4m - Freeform, gonewildaudible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29566314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateStageInfernalism/pseuds/LateStageInfernalism
Kudos: 1
Collections: LateStageInfernalism's Audio Scripts





	At the Femme-Joker's Mercy

[F4M] At the Femme-Joker’s Mercy [Rape] [Finally Catching the Bat?] [Denial and Edging] [Bondage] [Fdom] 

———————————————————————————  
Scenario: The implication is that this is a woman who killed the Joker (possibly with his encouragement) and took over his role. She could be Harley’s daughter a fallen hero, or even just some random that the original found on the street, but I’m leaving that up to the listener to decide for their own. She feels a bit insecure as she has big clown shoes to fill, so she’s decided that the best way to be fully accepted by the other villains. To that end, she’s convinced that she’s finally found out who the bat-dude is and why he does what he does. Her plan is to catch him, torture him until he admits that he’s secretly the bat, record it, and then kill him. 

Emphasis noted by italics.  
Direction on emotion or speech patterns appear in (parenthesis)  
Sound FX appear in [brackets] and are optional.  
sFX: “trap sprung” noise, crank, beep/electronic noise, slap, various sexy time noises.

Most of the sound effects are pretty common but I specified two that might be weird so I found examples that hopefully help.

For when she springs the trap:  
https://freesound.org/people/Robinhood76/sounds/329683/

For when she “cranks” the wire the listener is hanging from upside-down:  
https://freesound.org/people/genel/sounds/138260/

This is a fantasy by adults, for adults, and about adults.

Other Scripts Found Here: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/10u_HSRTrhUY9VdTIaKlK3cbhFic8RzgsDlyreqduXFI/edit?usp=sharing  
———————————————————————————

(She starts out half-whispering, trying to be quiet)

Okay, the recorder is running…

All right. Easy does it. Just have to set this last tripwire and…there! 

A perfect trap for a particularly irritating flying rat to meet his sticky end.

No sign of him. He should be here by now...hmm…did I make a mistake?

No, the time is right…oh shit…did I get the wrong date again?

Phew. No. It’s the right day. And this is the right part of the alley…where it happened.

Maybe he’s not going to show up this year.

No. I have to remember what my mentor told me before he “retired” by falling off of a building onto some bullets: (this is clearly her trying to speak in a masculine voice) “You gotta be patient if you want to beat the bat. Crazy laughing and homocidal rage both have their place, but you need to have a good plan and stick to it.”

Hmm…wait that….could be him.

The gait is different, of course, but he’s the right size.

He’s trying really hard to look ordinary. Look at that jacket, definitely not something a rich idiot or a bat-fetishist would wear. And jeans that are just jeans, no designer label or anything.

But it does look like him. 

Hmm…I’ll wait and see what he does. If he stops at the right place, I’ll trap him, torture him, and kill him.

If he goes past it to the end of the alley, I’ll kill him anyway. If he didn’t want to die he shouldn’t have come to crime alley. [slightly mad laugh/giggle]

Wait, wait, wait. He’s slowing down…there. He stopped, and he’s setting something down. Flowers! Good enough for me!

[“wire launch” noise]

(She’s speaking at full volume now)

Aha! The early worm gets the cheese!

HA! Look at your face! 

Oh no no no, you’re not getting away that easily!

[“Crank” noise]

Look at you…all trussed up. More like a turkey than a bat. [laughs]

And to think, I did it with wires and weights and good old fashioned detective work…

I finally figured out who the fuck you were!

No no no don’t you dare try to deny it! This is my big moment and you won’t ruin it with your lies! 

*I* CAUGHT YOU. ME! Not the stupid hay guy or the human alligator or even the guy who’s jokes are even worse than mine!

Admit it. You never thought that it would be me, the “replacement”, who figured all this out. 

GRR. I told you not to deny who you were! [slapping noise]

Sorry, sorry. I mean I *am* going to torture you until you admit it but that’s not really torture so much as just plain violence. I can do better.

I suppose you could still try and convince me that you’re not the dork knight, but…

Ah…you’re going to have to do better than that. You’re about as good at being innocent as your parents are at being alive. [laughs]

Aww…too soon? Well, tough shit. 

You’ve caused me so much trouble. It’s only fitting that you finally end where you began. 

I still can’t believe the nerve of that mugger. He killed your mom and your dad but left you alive? What kind of craftsmanship is that? Criminals used to have pride in their work. Where I come from, when you start killing a family, you finish killing that family. [insane laugh]

So…no matter what you say, I’m still going to kill you. 

If you don’t admit it, then no one will believe that I killed the “real” bat. Then again, once you stop showing up, or someone appears to “replace” you, they’ll know that you’re really gone. And I’ll finally get the respect I deserve as a homicidal maniac. 

Why now? Well…I don’t like to spread rumors but…the holiday season is coming up in about eight months. And by the holiday season I mean All Hallows Eve, of course.

I have big plans for this Halloween. Full asylum breakout, setting the zoo on fire, replacing halloween candy with toothpaste. Really nefarious pro-villain shit. 

You wouldn’t allow any of it, so I had to finally make the tough call to figure out who you were and how to kill you.

After all, the best way to stop the bat from catching you on Halloween is to stab him on the anniversary of his parent’s murder. [insane giggle]

First things first - the torture. 

I mean, obviously pain won’t work on you. 

You probably like it by now, both the inflicting and the receiving side of it.

Look at that steely glint in your eye. You’re already planning your escape with your bat-scissors or bat-blade or something. Even without your suit I bet you still have all kinds of gadgets on you.

But I’m only interested in the one. [giggle]

[unzipping noise]

Oh…there it is…lets just get him out of his secret lair, shall we? I want a better look at the little guy.

Pardon moi, he is not little. And that grunt you made was adorable, by the way. I bet you hate that when your villains call you “adorable”. Well, get used to it. Because swinging helpless in front of me is something I just find cute in a man.

Hmm…he’s a grower, not a shower. You’re still full of surprises…but that deep moan you just let out, that tells me that he hasn’t been getting out enough.

You really do have billions of dollars and a playboy image…but you don’t get laid. How…sad? Intriguing? 

Hey. I’m not making fun. It’s like you’re some kind of warrior-monk. You’re really devoted to protecting this filthy fucking city. I guess that just leaves no time for fun, huh?

Oh, I see you noticed that during my little monologue, I was jerking you off. [low laugh] That’s my clever way of distracting you.

It’s a lot easier to plan your escape through pain, isn’t it? 

I mean, I bet a part of you doesn’t even want to break loose now. You figure, you might as well wait until I finish you, right?

Because I’m good at this, aren’t I? And its not like you have a choice, is it?

Mmm…feels good, doesn’t it?

Ah, ah, ah. No, you don’t get to cum. 

You see, that’s what makes this *torture*. [insane laugh]

Here, let me just put this little thingy on you…there.

I mean it’s nothing that fancy. It’s basically just a cockring with some electronics…and needles…in it.

[laughs] The needles are small and harmless. So are the drugs they inject, really. 

What they do is wait until your cock is really stimulated…say by being in the mouth of the hottest supervillain in Gotham.

[blowjob noises start here]

And you see…if I speed up…

Really get you going…

Take you deep into my throat…

[brief deep throat noises]

Deeper than even that bitchy cat in heat has ever taken you…

And if you’re hanging upside down so you can’t help but have your face buried in my crotch while I blow you…

You’d be so turned on by the feeling of my mouth and the scent of my arousal…because lets face it, I do really get off on having my way with you…

You’ll be helpless to your desires. You’ll cum…unless…

[beep or similar electronic noise. Bj noises stop]

And there it is…the secret weapon. You feel that uncomfortable heat spreading through your cock?

You’re so close. You know you should be cumming, right now, covering my face and just ruining my makeup! But you can’t. And that, in a way, hurts a lot worse than any kind of normal pain.

And you’re not use to that kind of denial, are you? Why, between the slutty plant, the bat-thot and the puss-n-high-heels, you have any number of women eager to take the edge off.

Well, the edge is most definitely not coming off, until I say it is. So…admit it.

I’m perfectly serious. See…

[bj noises come back intensely for a moment, then stop]

I can do this all fucking night. And I have more weapons than you’re equipped to deal with.

You haven’t felt my tits yet. But if I just lower you a bit, we can remedy that.

[crank noise]

There! Just the right height for the girls!

[tit job noises start]

They feel nice, right? 

I lotioned up before I went out tonight. A lady’s got to know her beauty products. [insane laugh]

Mmm…they’re so soft and firm around you, aren’t they?

I mean, I’m getting all hot and bothered…but you…I feel you twitching.

That means you’re getting close again…

[beep/electronic noise]

Ooops! No orgasm for you! [insane laugh]

God…watching you squirm like this…really butters my biscuits!

[tit job noises stop]

You know…I bet if I lowered you to the ground…

[crank noise]

I bet I could get right on top of you and ride the answer out of you…

Does’t that sound like fun?

[unzip/disrobing noise]

Hold still…no use trying to escape…

[deep moans as she takes him inside of her - sex noises start here. She gets really into it as she goes so feel free to add your own moans/groans as you go. She’s also not gentle.]

Oh fuck, you are hard…

God, it must be torture…

Being inside my tight little pussy…

And the only thing you can do is just thrust up inside me…

You really must have very little on your mind now….

You’re so angry. It’s a good look on you…it gets me going too.

I’m so close…but when I cum…don’t you want to cum with me?

Wouldn’t that just be the best revenge, just to fuck me so hard I could barely even walk?

I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Hearing me beg for mercy…

[beep/electronic noise, followed by her laugh]

But I’m afraid that tonight, you’re the only one who’s going to beg.

[beep/electronic noise]

There it goes again, ruining your fun. It’s just going off rapid-fire, by now. You must be in actual pain, by now. 

Can someone die from blue balls?

[beep/electronic noise]

I guess we’re gonna find out. [insane laugh]

All you have to do is admit it. 

Just say the words: “I am the bat.”

Four little words and I’ll let you cum with me.

You get to fill my pussy completely.

That’s it…I see all that reason and thinking leaving your brain. 

Say it! Say it now!

YESSSSSS

[improv to triumphant orgasm]

Oh…oh wow. That was really a lot more fun that I thought it would be.

And you really had a lot of cum stored up, didn’t you? You really need to get laid more often. [laughs]

Ah, well. Alls well that ends well. And it’s about time to end you, too. You held on longer than any of my test subjects did. So that should be a point of pride you can die with.

Any last words before I choke the life out of you?

What?

No, that doesn’t make any sense. Of course I’m not going to miss you when you’re gone. I’d have to be crazy to think like that.

Hmm…but you again you do have a point…and I am crazy.

If, hypothetically, I did actually catch the batman and murder him, then I’d know right away. Everyone would. There’d be no one to stop me and my friends, except for the police and that dysfunctional collection of teenagers you call a family, but they really don’t count. 

If you disappeared…I could do whatever I wanted to whoever. There wouldn’t be anyone to fight. No one to beat me or choke me or tie me up while straddling me… 

No one to get in my face and tell me what a vile and horrible person I was while he roughly handled me. 

And no one to play fun games like this with. Ugh.

That does seem to be what winning looks like. 

And that wouldn’t be any fun at all! 

[insane laughter]

I guess I didn’t really think that part through, did I? 

So…maybe it would be better if I fucked up, right? I got the wrong guy. 

I mean, everyone knows I fuck up all the time. No one thinks I’m as good as the “original”. Ugh. 

But it could work in our favor this time, because even if anyone saw or heard us tonight, no one would really believe it’s actually, you know, *you*.

So…maybe you don’t look *exactly* like him. Similar, but not…quite. Your mouth is too smiley and your chin isn’t upset enough. 

Y-yeah. Now that I’m looking closely, I can see that your eyes are the wrong color. He’s got crazy bright blue and yours are more of a light aqua. 

Wellllll…I suppose I could still kill you. I mean, you’ve cost me a lot of time and effort, but…you did make me cum, and laugh. And that goes a long way with a woman. [laughs]

So, instead…I’ll just leave you here. You’ll get out of those wires eventually. Or you won’t, and someone will find you here with your little Grayson hanging out, and that’ll be super-embarrassing. Win-win.

So…I suppose we just have to agree that this never happened, right? No one else saw us. I’ll forget all about this place and you can go back to doing whatever bat-shit you had planned.

I’ll keep the footage of course, but that’s just for…private viewing. [laughs]

And maybe the next time you’ve got me hanging upside down in a precarious spot, you can think of something better to do than sending me back to Arkham, eh? 

Maybe you could even tie me up and get a little payback? Not like I’d ever tell, you know?

Anyway, ta ta for now, not-bats. See you real soon!

[laughter fades out]


End file.
